


Sometimes, a little encouragement is all you need

by imaginary_dragonling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_dragonling/pseuds/imaginary_dragonling
Summary: Inspired by thisgorgeous artthat schion gifted to me!





	Sometimes, a little encouragement is all you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schion/gifts).



**11:58 PM**

Kageyama pulled his duvet closer around him. The house was quiet, his parents still out at a New Year’s Party. They wouldn’t be back for a couple more hours.

**11:59 PM**

Kageyama felt the first strings of sleep pull at his eyelids. He had gotten back only an hour ago, after Sugawara-san had sent all the first and second years home from Sawamura-san’s and Azumane-san’s joint birthday celebration at ten o’clock. The volleyball club hadn’t been the only ones invited, and rumour had it that some third years from Sawamura’s and Sugawara’s class had brought over packs of beer to ring in the new year.

In any case, anyone below the age of eighteen had been stolidly evicted and even Tanaka and Noya’s protests hadn’t been enough to sway the third years.

Whatever. Kageyama had made plans with Hinata to meet at Ukai-san’s tomorrow to practice their new quick. Ukai-san had invited them over, said that there were some drills he wanted to put them through. They had both readily agreed. They may have made it through the Miyagi Prefectural Qualifiers, but the orange court beckoned and as far as Kageyama was concerned, the war had yet to be won.

The chime of his handphone rang clear and loud, jolting him awake.

**00:00 AM**

_Happy New Year, Kageyama!!!_

Kageyama frowned and squinted into the sudden light. Even in digital text form, Hinata was exuberant, over-bright.

_Happy New Year. Shouldn’t you be asleep?_

Kageyama wrinkled his nose. A full night’s rest was essential for optimal concentration and performance tomorrow.

_You should be too! Are you going to be too tired to toss for me tomorrow?_

Kageyama bristled, tapped furiously on his keyboard.

_Boke! You better not be late to Ukai-san’s tomorrow!_

Hinata’s response to that was immediate.

_Isn’t Coach picking us up from the shop tomorrow?_

Oh, right. Kageyama had forgotten about that.

_Well, don’t be late to the shop then._

_I’ll be there before you!_

_Boke, I’ll get there first._

_Wanna bet?_

_Bring it on!_

_The usual?_

_The usual._

**12:11 AM**

Kageyama stared at the clock on his phone. It really was way too late. If he was too tired tomorrow, it would be all Hinata’s fault. He always managed to goad Kageyama into doing the most ridiculous things. Before Kageyama could sort through the bubbling mess of emotions that _that_ thought evoked, his phone chimed again.

_Kageyama, do you think our new quick will be good enough?_

Kageyama paused. It wasn’t like Hinata to doubt, but it wasn’t like their new move was invincible. No move was. Aobajousai and Shiratorizawa had already shown that they could match it. And the National Spring Tournament would only bring higher walls and better opponents.

_Boke, that’s why we’re going to train tomorrow._

He wasn’t good with words, but Hinata would understand. He hoped.

_Yeah, you’re right._

Kageyama’s fingers hovered over his keyboard, backspaced a few times before he finally hit send.

_It’s going to be six of us on the court. Plus everyone on the bench. We’ll be fine. You’ve worked really hard. You’ll be great._

Kageyama waited. The three dots that told him Hinata was typing out a response pulsed and then disappeared. Maybe he had fallen asleep?

**12:28 AM**

_Yeah, sorry. Of course._

Kageyama blinked. Was that idiot really okay…?

_Hey, Kageyama?_

_What?_

_Thanks._

Kageyama felt his cheeks warm and he was really glad that no one could see his face right now. His fingers slipped on his screen as he typed.

_Boke, go to sleep._

_Goodnight, Kageyama :)_

_Goodnight, Hinata._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come find me on tumblr [here](https://imaginarydragonling.tumblr.com/) or give schion some love [here](http://schion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
